Talk:Season 14 (2004-2006)
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 9 - ''My Baby's Daddy (Miramax Films) *January 16 - Teacher's Pet: The Movie was released with generally positive reviews from critics but an enormous disaster at the box office. *February 5 - Miracle *February 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *March 5 - Hidalgo *March 26 - The Ladykillers *April 2 - Home on the Range was released to mixed reviews and was a commercial failure. *April 9 - The Alamo and Ella Enchanted *April 16 - Kill Bill: Volume 2 (Miramax Films) *April 22 - Sacred Planet *May 28 - Raising Helen *June 16 - Around the World in 80 Days *July 2 - America's Heart and Soul *July 22 - King Arthur (Touchstone Pictures) *July 30 - The Village (Touchstone Pictures) *August 11 - The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *September 17 - Mr. 3000 (Touchstone Pictures) *September 24 - The Last Shot (Touchstone Pictures) *October 1 - Ladder 49 (Touchstone Pictures) *October 15 - Shall We Dance? (Miramax Films) *November 5 - The Incredibles was released to universal acclaim and commercial success. *November 19 - National Treasure *November 24 - Finding Neverland (Miramax Films) *December 25 - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *November 5 - Boundin' Television *January 23 - Dave the Barbarian premieres on the Disney Channel. * February 14 - Power Rangers: Dino Thunder premieres on Freeform (Jetix) *February 14 - Lizzie McGuire airs its last episode "Magic Train" on the Disney Channel. *February 27 - Lloyd in Space airs its last episode "The Ride Along" on Toon Disney. *February 29 - The Weekenders airs its last episode "Tino's Dad" on Toon Disney. *August - Teamo Supremo airs its last episode on Toon Disney. *August 21 - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 22 - Lost, a presentation of Touchstone Television, begins airing on ABC. *December 14 - Santa's Rockin premieres on Playhouse Disney. Theme parks *January 3 - Food Rocks closes at Epcot. *April 15 - Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 5 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney's California Adventure. *November 16 - Stitch's Great Escape! opens at the Magic Kingdom. *December 1 - The Disney Bear debuts at the Tokyo Disney Resort as part of its Christmas celebrations. Video games *March 19 - Aladdin for Game Boy Advance *March 31 - Home on the Range for Game Boy Advance *September 22 - Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise for Game Boy Advance *October 31 - ''The Incredibles'' is released for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in North America *November 5 - The Incredibles is released for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in Europe *December 7 - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is released for the Game Boy Advance Business *February 17 - After 15 years of on-again, off-again negotiations, Michael Eisner purchases the Muppets from The Jim Henson Company. This sale does not include the characters from Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock or shows or movies created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop (such as The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth and Farscape). Events *December 15 - Mary Poppins opens in London's West End. Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 26 - Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition *February 3 - Ruby Bridges *March 16 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *March 30 - Brother Bear *April 6 - Angels in the Endzone *April 20 - The Haunted Mansion *May 18 - Miracle, Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2, Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Walt Disney Treasures: Walt Disney on the Front Lines, and Walt Disney Treasures: Tomorrowland *June 1 - Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (Miramax Films) *June 15 - Teacher's Pet: The Movie *June 29 - The Cheetah Girls *July 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *August 3 - Oliver Twi''st *August 31 - ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: 2-Disc Special Edition *September 7 - Disney Princess Sing Along Songs - Once Upon a Dream *September 14 - Home on the Range *October 5 - Aladdin: Platinum Edition *October 26 - Mulan: Special Edition *December 7 - Gargoyles: The Complete First Season; Kim Possible: The Villain Files; Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Black & White Volume 2, The Complete Pluto, Volume 1, The Mickey Mouse Club, Week One, The Lion King Movie Collection, and That's So Raven: Supernaturally Stylish *December 14 - Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition *December 21 - Around the World in 80 Days Direct-to-video releases *February 10 - The Lion King 1½ *March 9 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *August 17 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *November 9 - Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Character debuts *April 2 - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Alameda Slim Rico, The Willie Brothers, Ollie, Rusty, Lucky Jack, Jeb, Audrey, Pearl Gesner, Piggies, Sheriff Sam Brown, Larry, Junior the Buffalo, Barry and Bob, The Chicks, Wesley, Farm Animals *August 21 - Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers *November 5 - Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Frozone, Syndrome, Edna Mode, Mirage, The Underminer, Omnidroid v.10 People Births *January 10 - Kaitlyn Maher (child singer and actress) *March 15 - Hayden Rolence (child actor) *June 8 - Francesca Capaldi (child actress) *August 2 - Marlowe Peyton (child actress) Major Events *January 5 - Please and Thank You is released to stores. *February 14 - Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-Along begins airing on Sprout. *February 18 - VEE Corporation announced that it would produce Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!. *March 2 - Egg-Cellent Adventures is released to stores. *April 13 - Imagination Island is re-released on DVD to stores. *Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo! begins performing in Mexico. *May 18 - Let's Play Outside is released to stores. *May 25 - The DVD 3-pack, "On-The-Go Pack!" is released to stores. *June 15 - Barney Songs From the Park is re-released to stores. *July 27 - Furry Friends is released to stores. *September 9 - The English version of Barney's Space Adventures begins performing in Singapore. *September 14 - A-Counting We Will Go is released to stores. *October 4 - Season 14 premieres on PBS. *October 12 - Barney's Adventure Bus is re-released on DVD to stores. *October 26 - The DVD 6-pack, "Learning Pack" is released to stores. *November 2 - Season 14 finale on PBS. *November 9 - Best Fairy Tales is released to stores. *November 19 - Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! begins performing at the Cox Business Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. *Barney's Night Before Christmas aired for the only time on Sprout and Barney's Christmas Star aired for the first time on that channel. *December - Barney's Super-Dee-Super Fun Day was launched as the first mobile application for the iPhone™ and iPod Touch. Also, the television series, "Barney & Friends" went to temporary hiatus. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 14 (2010) Giftofthedinosseason14.jpg|Gift of the Dinos|link=Gift of the Dinos Winter.jpg|Winter|link=Winter Riffsmusicalzooseason14.jpg|Riff's Musical Zoo|link=Riff's Musical Zoo Boatsseason14.jpg|Boats|link=Boats Themagiccabooseseason14.jpg|The Magic Caboose|link=The Magic Caboose Artsseason14.jpg|Arts|link=Arts Movementseason14.jpg|Movement|link=Movement Separationseason14.jpg|Separation|link=Separation Pistachioseason14.jpg|Pistachio|link=Pistachio BJssnackattackseason14.jpg|BJ's Snack Attack|link=BJ's Snack Attack Boptilyoudropseason14.jpg|Bop 'til You Drop|link=Bop 'til You Drop Sharingseason14.jpg|Sharing|link=Sharing Littleredrockinhoodseason14.jpg|Little Red Rockin' Hood|link=Little Red Rockin' Hood Differencesseason14.jpg|Differences|link=Differences Butterflies.jpg|Butterflies|link=Butterflies Thenatureofthingsseason14.jpg|The Nature of Things|link=The Nature of Things Chinaseason14.jpg|China|link=China Welcomecousinriffseason14.jpg|Welcome, Cousin Riff|link=Welcome, Cousin Riff Rabbitsseason14.jpg|Rabbits|link=Rabbits Listen!season14.jpg|Listen!|link=Listen! (episode) Thebiggardenseason14.jpg|The Big Garden|link=The Big Garden Gethappyseason14.jpg|Get Happy!|link=Get Happy! Bigasbarneyseason14.jpg|Big as Barney|link=Big as Barney Thechaseseason14.jpg|The Chase|link=The Chase Playinggamesseason14.jpg|Playing Games|link=Playing Games Nononoseason14.jpg|No, No, No!|link=No, No, No! Theemperorscontestseason14.jpg|The Emperor's Contest|link=The Emperor's Contest Thewholetruthseason14.jpg|The Whole Truth|link=The Whole Truth Seeingseason14.jpg|Seeing|link=Seeing Beethovenshearseason14.jpg|Beethoven's Hear!|link=Beethoven's Hear! Bestinshowseason14.jpg|Best in Show|link=Best in Show Ducksandfishseason14.jpg|Ducks and Fish|link=Ducks and Fish Theshrinkingblankeyseason14.jpg|The Shrinking Blankey|link=The Shrinking Blankey ThingsIcandoseason14.jpg|Things I Can Do|link=Things I Can Do Mothergooseepisodeseason14.jpg|Mother Goose|link=Mother Goose (episode) Funwithreadingseason14.jpg|Fun with Reading|link=Fun with Reading Theblamegameseason14.jpg|The Blame Game|link=The Blame Game Airplanesseason14.jpg|Airplanes|link=Airplanes Thenewkidseason14.jpg|The New Kid|link=The New Kid Theprincessandthefrogseason14.jpg|The Princess and the Frog|link=The Princess and the Frog New Barney Songs Inside The Caboose.jpg|It's Party Time|link=It's Party Time TogetherWithYou.jpg|Together With You|link=Together With You Cast & Crew 'Cast ' * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Antwaun Steele, Joseph Walker and Miguel Franklin - Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux and Alyssa Williams - Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Cyndi Graves and Alison Warchol - Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Denise Mason and Sarah Cook - Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * Grace (Madison McPherson) * Mom (Shauna McLean) * Party Kid #1 (Skye Blakely) * Party Kid #2 (Gavin Cotter) * Party Kid #3 (Nick Fuhrmann) * Party Kid #4 (Emma Robinson) * Ensemble - Nick Nunez, Joel Pellini, Megan Godin, Jennifer Margulis, Madison Turner, Alison Warchol 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Karen Barnes * Vincent E. Egan (Barney Live in Concert) Writers * Carter Crocker (Head Writer) * Karl Geurs (Series Writer) * M.G. Hamilton (Series Writer) * Jim Lewis (Series Writer) * Charlotte Spivey * Cheryl Ammeter Editors * Amy Polk * Vickie Sterling * Julie Dunn * Tim Werner * Laura Cargile * Laura Santamaria (Series Editor) * McKee Smith (Series Editor) Directors * Fred Holmes (also Series Director) * Steven Feldman (Series Director) * Brian Mack (also Associate Director/Series Director) * Jim Rowley * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Series Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Series Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Sheley C. Aubrey (Series Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Jan Perry (Associate Producer) * Julie Hutchings Phillips (also Series Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (Series Producer) * R. Shawn Kelly (Series Producer) * Linda Dippel (also Series Segment Producer) * Jim Waters (Stage Show Producer) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Sheila Moore (Makeup Designer) * Stephanie Dalvitt (Makeup Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Series Makeup Designer) Developers * Lori Plummer (Content Developer) * Lori Wendt (Content Developer) Managers * Claire Peberdy (Production Manager) * Nancy Williams (Production Manager) * Steven G. McAfee (Series Production Manager) * Doug Silver (Stage Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * James Johnson (Manager of Studio Operations) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Janet Rene Gershenfeld (Costume Shop Manager) Engineers * James Johnson (Chief Engineer) * Gary Smith (Video Engineer) * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * John Johns (Videotape Engineer) * Angela Johnson (Pre-Recording Engineer) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Ernie Barker (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Bryan Harbert (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera/CamMate Operator) * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) * Hal Duncan (Lighting Board Operator) * Ricky Long (Lighting Board Operator) Mixers * Brad Harper (Production Sound Mixer) * Malcolm Johnson (Series Production Sound Mixer) * Paul Freeman (Stage Show Mixer/Recorder) * Joe Pileggi (Stage Show Soundtrack Mixer) Electricians * Ricky Long (Master Electrician) * Hal Duncan * Stephen Ritchey * Brian Cwiakala * Nathan Telck Grips * Hal Duncan * Stephen Ritchey * Brian Cwiakala * Nathan Telck Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorators) Lead Men * Adrian Ankersheil Coordinators * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Wardrobe Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Kina Bale (Casting/Talent Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Extras Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * George Selestino (Production Coordinator) * Shauna Reed (Production Coordinator for HIT) Swing Crew * Ashley Rosse (Art Swing) Shoppers * Jessica Simone (also Art Department Shopper) * Tonya Leonard * Lyle Huchton Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) Foremen * Dan Fitzner (Construction Foreman Carpenters * Jonathan Beall Painters * Cathey Miller (Scenic Painter) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Supervisors * Lyle Huchton (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Janet Bush (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Tonya Leonard (On Set Supervisor) * Dee Chappell (Script Supervisor) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Supervisor) * Jackie Boyer (Series Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Series Script Supervisor) * Vickie Sterling (Post Production Supervisor) * Hilary Kinzler (Child Supervisor) * Ruthy Horak (Child Supervisor) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) Costumers * Janet Bush (Set Costumer) Cutters * Matthew Nunn Drapers * Matthew Nunn Technicians * Aju Mathew (Emergency Medical Technician) * Phillip Yonkos (Character Shop Technician) Typists * Elizabeth Dail Stitchers/Seamstresses * Margaret Foster * Brooke Wilkerson Wranglers * James Foster (Character Wrangler) * Margaret Foster (Character Wrangler) * Josh Martin (Character Wrangler) * Kelly Shea (Character Wrangler) * Mia Evington (Character Wrangler) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Lead Wrangler) * Carlos Gonzales (Character Lead Wrangler) Colorists * Joh Fulton Digitizers * John Coleman Audio * Patrick N. Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey B. Stinson (Post Production Audio) Teachers * Dolores Godinez Effects * Alan Elson (Prop Effects) * Vickie Sterling (Special Effects) * Amy Polk (Special Effects) Accountants * Cory Beall (Senior Production Accountant) * Bill Norrett (Payroll Accountant) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips * Bret Simmons Assistants * John Beifuss (Camera PA) * Dan Bower (Camera PA) * Lesa Foust (Audio Assistant) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Assistant) * Kirk Edwards (Audfio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master) * Shauna Redd (Executive Assistant) * Tyler Stanley (Production Assistant) * Lucas Lorenzana (Office Production Assistant) * Bill Norrett (Assistant Production Accountant) * Lyle Huchton (Design Assistant) Executive in Charge * Lenora Hume (Executive in Charge of Production) Deaths *January 22 - Ann Miller (dancer, singer and actress) *January 23 - Bob Keeshan (television producer and actor) *January 27 - H.B. Haggerty (professional wrestler and actor) *February 4 - Jason Raize (voice and Broadway actor) *February 5 - John Hench (Imagineer) *February 11 - Tony Pope (voice actor) *March 28 - Peter Ustinov (actor and writer) *March 30 - Hubert Gregg (BBC broadcaster, writer and stage actor) *May 15 - Jack Bradbury (animator and comic book artist) *May 17 - Tony Randall (actor, comic, producer and director) *June 5 - Ronald Reagan (actor and 40th President of the United States of America) *June 10 - Ray Charles (musician) *July 1 - Marlon Brando (movie star and political activist) *July 9 - Sammy McKim (film actor and inspirational sketch artist) *July 16 - Andy Engman (animator) *July 21 - Jerry Goldsmith (composer and conductor) *July 28 - Sam Edwards (actor) *August 18 - Elmer Bernstein (composer and conductor) *September 8 - Frank Thomas (animator) *October 5 - Rodney Dangerfield (stand-up comedian and actor) *October 10 - Christopher Reeve (actor, film director, producer, screenwriter, author and activist) *December 28 - Jerry Orbach (actor and voice actor)